1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nipple adapter devices and more particularly pertains to a new nipple adapter device for allowing a person to use a conventional beverage bottle for a baby bottle and which further assists the person in filling the beverage bottle with baby formula powder and fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nipple adapter devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that not only allows attachment of a nipple to a beverage bottle, but which also may be used as a funnel for pouring powders and fluids into the beverage bottle which has a relatively small diameter.